Severus Snape and his pet crab
by believer2
Summary: Harry finds out Snape's darkest secret...
1. Default Chapter

This is my very first fanfic, and enlish is not my native language, so please, forgive me for all the mistakes.  
  
I don't own Harry potter, or any of the characters, and actually I don't even own Sev's carb. He belongs to Lance Fisk, who on the other hand belongs to Murder Call (u know, the TV- show). I got the idea for this fic from the episode where Fisk reveals that he has a pet hermitcrab. I'm not getting money for doing this, only troubles and headache.  
  
This fic will probably contain some swearing, and perhaps some slash. I really don't know about the slash. But I'll warn you guys if there is going to be slash. In that case, I can already say that it will be SS/HP. So be aware. Don't mind if you review, even if it would be negative. 


	2. The dark secret...

Harry Potter was yet again screwing up his Potion of the Day. And Snape was already furious for some unknown reason. The greasy git had entered the classroom shutting the door behind him with a loud bang. Harry had always tought that the man was slightly deranged, and this day had only proven him right. The Potions Master kept muttering something under his breath, which Harry finally recognized as something like 'that damn crab! And who said that those creatures where easy to take care of?' Harry had thought he was imagining things and forgot what he had heard. Anyway, he had no time to think about the man, as his potion started to boil ower. And like that wasn't enough, he was going to do longbottoms. Which ment that his cauldron was going to melt. As the students started to notice what was going on, they started screaming. Well, all except Neville, who was to scared to scream. Everyone would have thought that he was brave, if he hadn't jumped in to Hermiones lap.  
  
"Sit down! I said sit down, you imbeciles!" Obviously Snape had taken the command. When the class finally was under control, he strode to Harry and his cauldron.  
  
"Well, well. Mr. Potter wants some attention, obviously. Well, I can guarantee, you will get your attention. Right after you clean this mess up. Without magic. And ten points from Gryffindor." Harry glared at the Potions Master, and had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from saying something he'd regret. As the rest of the class continued their work, Harry took a cloth and a bucket full of water and started scrubbing the floor. That took guite a long time, since the potions ingredients where very attached to the stone floor.  
  
When Harry finally got the floor clean, the class was almost over. "Potter, get over here. Now" Snape commanded, beconing Harry to his desk. "Write the ingredients of this potion on the board. It's for the next class." "Yes Sir," Harry murmured and started scribbling. The bell rang, but Snape wasn't intending to let Harry go yet. After all, it was Friday afternoon, it would be only fun to hold the brat behind.  
  
Harry was about to be finish, when the chalk snapped into little pieces. Harry turned around to ask for another, when his eyes fell on a book in front of Snape. Harry stared at it surprised. There was a picture of a crab. In an aquarium. What the… "Sir?" "What is it now, Potter?" Harry didn't know what to say. The Professor's interests where none of his business, but still. Why was Snape studying crabs? "Umm… I didn't know you liked animals, Sir." "I don't like animals, I like crabs." "Crabs?" "Yes, they are good pets." Oh, God. This was getting weird. "What?! Who has a crab as a pet?" Snape was getting irritated by the boy. "Well, lots of people have." "Like who?" "Well, like me for example." "You have a pet crab, Sir?" "I have a pet crab. Now, get on whit your work, Potter." "Oh, what's it's name?" Snape turned in his chair to face Harry. "Look, I hardly think it's any of your business!" "With all respect, Sir, I don't believe you." Snape glared at him. 'Oh, great. Now I have to tell the bloody Potter the name of my sweetie- er, my… Emm… crabby- no! I mean, my very fragile crab, which needs lots of, umm taking care of.' "Howard." Harry had a hard time trying not to laugh. "You have a pet crab named howard?!" 'Oh My God. This is hilarious!'. "Yes, now on with your work Potter!" "Yes, Sir. Oh, I need a new chalk, Sir. The old one snapped. Maybe it was your crab-" Out, Potter. Out! Right now!" " Harry grabbed his bag and hurried to his friends. 'I got to tell them. Howard! Unbelieveble.'  
  
  
  
I know it's short, but it really is my first fic. I hope it doesn't suck… Maybe someone noticed that there were few lines which actually where taken from the Murder Call. If I get even one positive review I'll write more. Oh, and thank you to Virvatli who encouraged me to do this(and in various other things). So if this fic doesn't please you guys, blame her. Hee… 


	3. Fluff fluff

Now a small example of Snape and Howard's life. Hope you like it. And hope you like Howard. I do ^_^ 

Snape entered his living room and walked to the big fish tank near his bookshelf. He peered in. Bugger. No crab. Snape told himself to calm down. It could be anywhere. But it couldn't have gone far. It was a _goddamn crab_, it moved approximately with the same speed as a fruit fly in a treacle tart. If not even slower. He cursed violently, surprising himself. He rarely used such strong language. 

'Right. Get a grip of yourself,' he murmured.

He lowered himself on all fours and started crawling along the carpet. He felt immensely stupid, but the crab would have to be found. No getting around that. He didn't want to wake up one night, feeling something nippy and clawed dragging itself across his belly. Nor did he want to step on it, because no matter how irritating the damn thing was, it was still his little Howard. 

He heard rustling. _In the farthest corner. The little bastard was eating his chocolate again! Snape felt like he could strangle the little whelp! Why did Howard have to eat his own chocolate so fast? If he just ate it sparingly, he wouldn't have to eat Snape's bit as well. He approached the corner quietly, stretched out his hand and- _

'Got you!' He yelled triumphantly. He went to the sofa, sat down and opened his hands. Howard looked at him with black, shiny eyes, trying to look innocent. 

'So. What have you got to say for you defence?' he asked. It just stared. Snape glared. 

'Spit it out, Howard. Is the defendant guilty or not guilty?'  Two dumb blinks. The crab wriggled free and climbed up Snape's arm to his neck. There he tried to put his small scissors around Snape's pale neck, but failed miserably. Heaving out a little crab-sigh, it walked back to Snape's lap and stretched the small arms out, trying to get a small hug. It blinked again. Snape sighed. 

'All right, I forgive you. But next time you had better stay away from my candy, or you _will_ suffer the consequences.' He got up and put Howard back in his tank. He felt his stomach rumble. '_Food_,' he thought. Howard would be all right for a while if he went to get something to eat. The crab had done its running for the day.

Howard's POV

I miss Severus… Bored… I glance at my food dish. Depressingly empty. Sigh. I glance up. Oh! Severus forgot to close the lid. I use one of my climbing trees to get out. I stand on the glass surface. Where to? I smell… I smell… Chocolate… Severus's chocolate. I already ate mine. But Sev will be angry… He'll forgive me. I walk to the edge. It's a long fall to the floor. But I jump, curl my legs and- *fut*. Land and roll over on the soft carpet. I smile to myself. I feel a bit dizzy. I shake my head and get up. Now… where was I going to? Ah, yes, the chocolate. I scurry to the shelf. I have to struggle little to get on the lowest shelf, but it's worth it. One slab of chocolate. I smell it. Delicious... I start munching happily. Then I hear noise. Severus! He's back. I feel a jolt of joy in my stomach which turns into horror when I realise that soon he'll notice I'm gone, and he'll see where I am and what I am doing. I try frantically to find a way out of this mess, but before I come up with anything a hand grabs me. I let out a small crab-scream, though Severus doesn't hear me. He sits down and glares at me. He wants to know what I have to say to this. I just stare at him happily. My Severus. I struggle to get free and walk closer. I want to hug him. But he's too big. I go back, and try to signal an apology. He sighs. 

Right. I'm forgiven, I'm not hungry anymore and my Severus is here. Lovely. But what now? He's getting up! Nooo, I want to sit here! He puts me back in my tank. I stare at him pleadingly, but he doesn't notice. He looks thoughtful. He walks out. Oh thanks a bunch. What about me? I'm still bored. And Severus isn't here anymore. Damn.

And I never got that hug…

A/N. I'm not really sure if crabs blink.


End file.
